The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to vertical type semiconductor devices, memory devices including vertical type semiconductor devices, and methods of fabricating vertical type semiconductor devices and memory devices including the same.
Electronic products are continually expected to meet the competing goals of reduced size and greater data storage and/or processing capacity. Thus, integrated circuit devices used in such electronic products are required to be small and highly integrated. In this regard, research has recently been conducted on vertical type semiconductor devices having a vertical channel structure instead of a conventional planar type structure.
However, it may be difficult to manufacture a vertical type semiconductor device with high performance and high reliability, for example, due to its more complicated manufacturing process.